1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc device capable of reproducing a hybrid type optical disc having two or more recording layer corresponding to laser beams of different wavelengths in a laminating direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, standardization of the next-generation DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) using a blue laser beam having a wavelength of about 405 nm is being forwarded. In such standardization, consideration is made on arranging two recording layers, the recording layer (hence forth a HDDVD layer) corresponding to a blue laser beam and the recording layer (henceforth a DVD layer) corresponding to a red laser beam, in a laminating direction. The recording layer of three or more layers may be arranged.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-346348 discloses an optical disc including two recording layers and a driving device thereof.
In the hybrid type next-generation DVD, the lead-in information is individually recorded on each recording layer. Thus, when performing an operation to each recording layer, it is necessary to acquire a lead-in information individually for every recording layer.
However, when a jump is performed to other recording layers from a certain recording layer, if the lead-in information corresponding to the recording layer after the jump is acquired at the time of jump operation, time will be spent on such acquisition processing and quick processing operation will be injured. When the worst, the series property of the stream operation following the recording layer after the jump from the recording layer before the jump may break off.